Recipe of love
by PetuniaViolet
Summary: Mikan is starting a bakery course to consume her boredom and she finds a sketch book abandoned on a bench, she takes wonder on the person who sketched the beautiful art and the only clue to find is the owner is that they are all signed with a 'NH'. Mikan finds the owner and returns the book, but he doesn't want to her go so soon. AU. No flames! Thanks for voting :D


**I have my own tradition of telling you the ages of the characters in the first chapter. :D**

**Mikan Yukihira: **17 years old.**  
Natsume Hyuuga: **19 years old.**  
Hotaru Imai: **17 years old.**  
Ruka Nogi: **19 years old.**  
Sumire Shouda: **17 years old.**  
Anna Umenomiya: **16 years old.**  
Nonoko Ogasawara: **17 years old.**  
Yuu Tobita: **18 years old.**  
Kokoro Yome: **16 years old.**  
Kitsuneme Yome: **17 years old.**  
Tsubasa Andou: **21 years old.**  
Misaki Harada: **21 years old.**  
Nobara Ibaragi: **19 years old.**  
Youichi Hijiri: **12 years old.**  
Aoi Hyuuga: **14 years old.**  
Kaname Sonou: **22 years old.**  
Akira Tonouchi: **25 years old.**  
Shizune Yamanouchi: **24 years old.**  
Subaru Imai: **25 years old.**  
Shuichi Sakurano: **25 years old.  
**Reo Mouri: **28 years old.

**Kazumi Yukihira: **51 years old.**  
Izumi Yukihira: **42 years old. **  
Yuka Azumi: **34 years old.  
**Shiki Masachika: **35 years old.**  
Kaoru Hyuuga: **39 years old.**  
Ioran Hyuuga:** 36 years old.**  
Noelle Nogi: **41 years old.**  
Rei Serio: **29 years old.**  
Narumi Anjou: **31 years old.**  
Kuonji Yagurin: **54 years old.

* * *

**March 5****th****, 2014**

**Place: Inside of a train.**

_What the hell am I doing? Waking up at six in the morning everyday so I could catch a train and try to motive myself to go for a school to take a bakery course was not exactly on my plans. I can't even bake. I was expelled from my last school, in total I've been in five schools two schools already just to finish high school but to speak the truth I never integrated myself into my latest classes, nor even my classmates actually. Even if I tried to make friends it would all just be just extremely awkward and things would go down the hill and I just ended up being ignored. I was never like this, a shy quiet girl that mostly observes instead of taking action, I was loud and cheery and I was highly confident throughout my fourteen years of living, but everything changed when the fire nation attacked._

_Just kidding._

_See? I can make jokes…on my mind. But what really happened was that my parents started to argue a lot. Like… a lot. Every time that I arrived home from school I would heard yelling even before walking inside my house, it was utterly scaring that their yelling was heard in the building's corridors. Sometimes I would just wait outside, waiting for it to be over. When it did I would walk inside and they would greet me like nothing happened, like we were a happy family. From what I've heard, they mostly fought about money or my father coming home late in the night. I once heard my mom yelling 'you don't spend time with your family anymore, all you care is drink with your friends' and I agreed with her, dad was going out for work at ten in the morning and coming back at four in the morning, it was kinda disturbing. _

_And I was just a kid and they were trying not to fight much in front of me. Sometimes they would send me to uncle Kazumi's house and I knew that they would argue a lot when I was gone. But I never let them know that I knew, I think I was too modest about that. It didn't caught me by surprise when a year later, they announced me that they were getting a divorce. Both of my parents had a private conversation with me saying that it wasn't my fault and that the divorce wouldn't change anything, both still loved me and I would see them regularly._

_So I started to live with my mother and see my father on weekends. I tried not to cry and I didn't but instead I did something worst, I got into a deep depression. I completely shut down my old friends, lost my best friend, lost my potential first boyfriend and to get things worst I ignored my family. They noticed of course and sent me to various psychologists, all of the seemed to be good and with the time I was cured, well a year later. By the time when I turned sixteen I was already used to my new life, my mother seemed more happy and cheery and my father was the same sweet man that was always there for me. Mom got her last name back and she actually started to date this Shiki guy (that apparently is her high school best friend) and honestly, he's a cool dude. He's very emotionless on the face but his actions show that he cares about my mother a lot, oh and of course that he also cares about me. Dad took mom's dating pretty well, he was actually happy for them and I was glad that my parents became friends after the divorce; it was like they needed it to be in good terms. I guess the love was gone to friendship and even though that broke my heart I was content that they were still friends._

_Months after my sixteenth birthday dad announced that he was moving to the beaches, he had bought a shore house there. Mom was highly supportive and I was actually angry. He was going away and now I couldn't see him that much but my dad said that he would be visiting me and that I could go and spend the summer with him if I wished, of course that I totally agreed but now that I think I should've denied that request because he hasn't visiting me since then._

_He lied._

_And so I had entered the year where I would become eighteen years old, it has been five years since my parents divorced, my mother was practically engaged to Shiki (because they were still dating and even though he hasn't popped the question I know that will happen), I actually made a friend throughout all the shit I've been through. _

_Hotaru Imai, same age and a heartless bitch. But at least she was my bitch. And I was hers._

_We met through a Sherlock (from BBC) fanclub group on Facebook, she was deliberating discussing with a girl that Sherlock wasn't really dead (this happened when the second season was released) and the other girl was literally throwing facts that he was. I defended Hotaru and a day later I received a friend request from her, I accepted it and she just PM'd me. She has insulted me at some moments but I found myself laughing and not being affected, then we skypped._

_We may be very different but when I came to fandom's we were utterly the same and we both disliked being outside and deal with idiots._

_It was love at first sight._

_No, we're not gay for each other._

_It's a sisterly love, and so we became besties._

_I found out that Hotaru lived in a city next to mine's and that was actually pretty fucking fantastic, I visited her almost every weekend and when I actually met her I saw a brilliant and female version of Sherlock, except that well, she couldn't do the deducing thing. I guess that I was only the personality - I guess that I am John Watson on this emotional friendship. I found out that Hotaru has a brother, he's eight years old than him and I, being a Sherlock addicted, started to freak out and see Subaru as bloody Mycroft Holmes. Seriously I was getting excited, it got worse when Hotaru expressed her love with inventing new things through robots and shit. _

_Damn._

_She did invent some crazy stuff like a gun that shoot strong and puffy air balls, a small and slow turtle that delivered messages, and an unfinished robot called Amanatsu that was never done._

_It kinda looked like me._

_I didn't comment about it. Nope._

_Anyway, right, let me tell you about how I make my own decisions._

_Horribly, you should never let me do that._

_Because of that I was now sitting on the full and steamy train, at 7:15 in the morning, sleepy, tired and unmotivated. And why? Because I decided to take a bakery course on this school forgotten in hell. This was a special school for Courses, it was called Alice Coursing School and the funniest thing about it was that 'Alice' never existed. The name must be completely random. The reason why I chose the Bakery course? Well because the others seemed shitty for me and I wasn't interested, baking can be cool I mean maybe I can eat the pastries that others bake, I just hope my class is good at it. _

_I have a feeling that they won't._

_And I didn't wanted to handle new people at the moment, but I wasn't that nervous, there would be actual adults in my class. Yeah you heard me, in that school kids since sixteen up to any age can enroll on that school so I won't be surprised if I see someone with fifty years old asking me if I have an extra pencil._

_I don't even have a schoolbag yet. _

_Will I really need one? Maybe, I am finishing high school anyway._

_In case you're wondering, yes I'm a virgin. I never had a boyfriend because I really didn't look for one and I actually felt pretty nervous around dudes, seriously the only men that I was close was part of my family and Shiki. Is that really shocking to see an eighteen-year-old virgin? I don't think so…maybe it is for this bloody generation but I actually don't give a single care about dating and having sex. Speaking of which, I also don't drink (alcohol duh), I don't smoke (I have asthma I can't smoke) and I don't do drugs._

_Seriously I will never do anything exciting on my life. I'm so bored with it._

_Even when I punk'd my mother and Shiki saying that I was pregnant they didn't believe it for a second, I was a saint for them, except in school. The reason why I got expelled was because I was so done with this old teacher that always nagged me and I yelled her to go fuck herself. Yeah, I was actually __**spelled**__ for that. I was surprised and shocked with myself for my angry outburst, years of enduring that completely broke in the second she said 'you're an ignorant'. Bitch was scared as hell when I defended myself by yelling on her ugly rugged face and my class cheered, not for me, because something was going on. I guess they were also bored._

_Since then, I tried another school. Which failed completely when I couldn't befriend anyone there, stupid prep school with stupid rich brats that could only talk about their daddies and mummies money, in the moment where I knew that I was spending my last day on that school I completely exaggerated on my last speech, by not even saying farewell. I was like 'screw you guys I'm going home' and they stared at me in shock, I think that one of them even said 'who was that'. Right, they probably didn't even notice that I was a classmate, I was a ninja by accident in that private school. _

_Wow I'm getting off the topic again, I was about to tell you something but I forgot. Sorry!_

_I don't even know who I am talking to. I just don't want to look to a stranger and start an awkward stare contest that becomes simply creepy. I hate trains when I ain't got music covering my ears. So since I've updated you on the story of my life, are you ready to find out about what happens next? No? Alright then fucking leave._

_Yes? Then sit comfortable or just stand up, whatever, because mate, you're about to go through a rollercoaster of emotions._

_Brace yourself, the sea of feels be coming like a magnificent tsunami that will destroy all your senses of reality._

_This is my story, the story of Mikan Yukihira._

_Shit, I'm being dramatic today._

* * *

**A/N: Recipe of love is here just as you requested it! I'm going to have so much fun because this will be different from my other story: 'Family'.**

**This is rated M for many reasons, mostly will involve cursing, minors drinking, smoking and taking smoking weed. Also some lime and violence, I could also throw some self-harm and a character death. Why not?**

**Don't be fooled by the summary and the title, I actually tricked you.**

**This isn't exactly a happy story. **

***smirks evilly* Thanks for voting; if you're a NatsuMikan shipper than you're gonna have the most amazing feels and angst. It will be very hard for me to write this but I will try my best.**

**Some of the characters will take their time to make an appearance. **

**Also, the characters will be very OOC (because of some dark themes) and Natsume will be pretty fucked up. You'll see why in the future.**

**I WILL MAKE THEM CURSE A LOT, BECAUSE THAT'S WHY TEENAGERS DO. I CURSE A FUCKING LOT. **

**I'm suuuuuuuuuuuper excited for this; it will be weird to write fluff on a story and serious stuff on this one. XD**

**R&R!**

**Stay tuned! **


End file.
